Una extraña curiosidad
by Lollipoop
Summary: Sango había visto varias veces cómo Kagome miraba prendada las orejas del chico, y se preguntaba, ¿serían tan suaves como se veían? Tenía que averiguarlo. •Reto foro ¡Siéntate!


**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, yo sólo los utilizo para escribir historias. Nada con fines de lucro, sólo lo hago por diversión.

Es un One-Shot en respuesta al reto que me hizo **Smiling Girl** en el foro **¡Siéntate!: forum . fanfiction forum / Sientate / 84265 / —Quitar espacios—.**

**Pareja:** InuYasha y Sango

**Género:** Humor/Friendship

**Trama:** Sango había visto varias veces cómo Kagome miraba prendada las orejas del chico, y se preguntaba, ¿serían tan suaves como se veían? Tenía que averiguarlo.

**Palabras:** 2146 (Junto con título)

* * *

**Una extraña curiosidad**

Las miradas de sus tres compañeros esperaban ansiosas para saber que jugada haría Miroku, el aire nocturno estaba lleno de tensión y nerviosismo. El monje observaba bien como estaba la situación, aún tenía una oportunidad. Con las manos temblorosas, tomó el pedazo de cartoncillo y sus ojos de color azul marino brillaron con intensidad.

—¡Lo logré! ¡Gané! —exclamó emocionado mientras mostraba todas sus cartas—. Formé una flor imperial, por lo que yo gano.

Todos observaron como el pervertido del grupo exponía las barajas que tenía. Por muy loco que sonara, había vuelto a ganar de nuevo, obviamente que la mayoría sospechaba que había hecho trampa.

—Me sorprende Monje Miroku, ya ha ganado 12 veces —dijo Kagome mientras tomaba las cartas entre sus manos y empezaba a mezclarlas.

—Es un mentiroso estafador, lo más seguro es que hizo trampa —se escuchó la voz lejana de InuYasha.

Como siempre, el híbrido se había negado a jugar a eso que Kagome traía de su mundo.

—La verdad no me sorprendería, él es experto en ese tipo de artes ocultas —opinó Sango.

—Les aseguro que gané justamente —les dijo Miroku tratando de defenderse—. Utilicé mis buenas técnicas.

Todos le lanzaron una mirada incrédula.

—Tengo una idea... —Kagome le dirigió una mirada al chico con orejas caninas que estaba detrás de ella y luego sonrió—. ¿Qué tal si apostamos?

—¿Apostar? —preguntaron todos al unísono, excepto el antisocial de InuYasha.

—Emm… —se rascó la cabeza—. Bueno, yo definiría apostar como dar algo tuyo por jugar.

Shipp, Sango, Miroku y hasta Kirara la observaron dudosos.

—A ver… —se llevó una mano a la frente, dándose cuenta que explicarles sería totalmente inútil—, olvídenlo, sólo hagan lo que digo ¿Sí? —Les dijo la pelinegra

—Claro —respondieron.

Kagome le dirigió una corta mirada a InuYasha, sus ojos brillaron con intensidad y fue inevitable otra sonrisa se formara en su rostro.

—Jugaremos otra ronda, la persona que gane… ¡tocará las orejitas de InuYasha! —gritó con voz chillona y totalmente emocionada.

Todo se quedó en silencio. Lo único que se escuchaba, era el sonido de los leños quemándose en la fogata.

Un tic se formó en la ceja del mismísimo InuYasha y los demás la miraron con cara de duda.

—Kagome… —él dijo su nombre totalmente molesto—. ¡¿Qué te pasa? ¡¿Por qué tienen que ser mis orejas? ¡¿Crees que soy de juguete?

—¡Claro que no! ¡Sólo quiero tocarlas! ¿Qué hay de malo en eso? —se defendió.

—Es algo totalmente estúpido ¿para qué las quieres tocar? —respondió el chico malhumorado, mientras fruncía el cejo.

—Porque… —se sonrojó y bajó la vista—, son lindas y suaves.

Como resultado, InuYasha también se sonrojó, exclamó un ¡feh! Y se trepó a la rama de un árbol.

Kagome se dio por vencida, no sin antes murmurar que el chico era un idiota, que no le gustaba compartir.

Mientras tanto, Sango observaba detenidamente a InuYasha... ¿por qué tanta obsesión de Kagome por tocarle las orejas? ¿Serían tan suaves y tiernas como la pelinegra decía?

La exterminadora se puso a meditar… ya habían sido varias ocasiones en las que su mejor amiga tenía ese brillo en sus ojos. Era un brillo de emoción, y, ocasionalmente, la mirada de la incompleta sacerdotisa sólo destellaba de esa manera, cuando miraba las orejitas de InuYasha.

Sango frunció un poco el ceño y miró a Kagome, en todo caso… ¿qué se sentiría tocarlas?

Ella sabía que eran una característica de InuYasha, ya que relataban que era una mezcla de razas… pero muy aparte de eso, jamás le había pasado por la cabeza saber cómo eran. Aún no entendía por qué hasta ahorita le entraba la curiosidad, era algo estúpido, pero por más loco que sonara, sabía que jamás estaría en paz hasta que por lo menos, mirara esas orejas de cerca.

Ahora era tarde, ya le había picado el bichito de la curiosidad a la exterminadora y para ser sinceros, ella no era de las chicas que se quedaba sin hacer nada. La castaña ya tenía en la cabeza la idea… ahora sólo tenía que efectuarla.

_**...**_

Era mediodía, los chicos habían decido partir para ver si lograban saber algo de Naraku, porque el muy maldito tenía casi dos semanas sin aparecer.

Shippō, Miroku y Kagome iban muy entretenidos hablando sobre la próxima ronda de baraja, pero toda la conversación se podía resumir a cinco palabras: mujeres, descansar, dulces, alcohol y crayones. InuYasha estaba pensando sobre los próximos movimientos de Naraku y Sango sobre cómo tocar las orejas de cierto chico malhumorado.

—Sango, ¿verdad que si tú o yo ganamos, el premio será descansar en alguna aldea? —le dijo Kagome, aunque más que una pregunta, parecía una afirmación.

—¡Sí —afirmó emocionada—. Le tocaremos las orejas.

Todos se detuvieron. Hubo un shock total, silencio y la mirada de sus compañeros puestos en ella.

—¿O-o..rejas? —tartamudeó la pelinegra.

—Eh… —miró a todos—. ¡No! ¡Me equivoqué!, sólo olvídenlo —río nerviosa y empezó a caminar rápido.

—¿Qué le pasa? ¿No me digan que tenemos que cargar con una enferma? —preguntó InuYasha.

—Miroku… deberías decirle a Sango que descanse un poco —Dijo Shippō.

—Sí… le diré —el monje miró con duda a la exterminadora que iba delante de él.

**…**

Se habían alojado en una cabaña abandonada que estaba afuera de una aldea. Ya pasaba de media noche y todos se encontraban durmiendo, excepto Sango.

La chica se levantó sin hacer el mínimo ruido, se acercó a InuYasha que se encontraba recargado en la pared, sentado en su típica pose de indio. Sintió una emoción que le recorrió el cuerpo y también cosquillas en el estómago, de esas que te dan cuando estás apunto de hacer algo emocionante.

Se aseguró de que InuYasha estuviera dormido, después les dirigió una mirada a los demás. Todo estaba bien, los otros también se encontraban descansando.

Acercó sus manos hacia la cabeza del medio demonio, los nervios le carcomían las entrañas… suspiró delicadamente y se dejó de rodeos.

Primero observó la forma de aquellas orejas caninas; que eran blancas y pequeñas. La curiosidad se había vuelto mayor al darse cuenta que eran sensibles, y ante cualquier sonido se movían, inevitablemente aquello le parecía tierno.

Negó con la cabeza para olvidar esos pensamientos y con sus manos tomó las orejitas. Las tocó delicadamente… se dio cuenta de que eran muy suaves, realmente suaves, como si tocaras una seda carísima de la cual sólo la gente con gran fortuna, tenía acceso. Una sonrisa surcó por su rostro y las acarició más rápido.

Agradecía haber puesto aquellas hierbas medicinales en el estofado, que había sido la cena de InuYasha, esas que le había dicho la anciana Kaede que eran para tener un sueño más pesado.

Ella no podía descifrar la sensación de diversión que le provocaba acariciar las pequeñas orejas.

Sintió como InuYasha se removía lentamente y después soltaba un suspiro totalmente tranquilo. Se quedó estática ante la sorpresa de que el medio demonio hubiera podido despertar, sabía que la mandaría al quinto infierno, no sin antes matarla con crueldad y destriparla… bueno eso era exagerar, pero si se hubiera llevado su castigo, aunque pensándolo bien, él no sería capaz de matar a una mujer ¿por qué se encontraba pensando todas esas cosas tan tontas?

—Después me tomaré un descanso —susurró muy, pero muy bajito. Mientras acariciaba lentamente aquel par de suaves orejas.

Sango no vio cuando el chico, que estaba medio adormilado, abrió sus ojos, viendo que ella se encontraba demasiado cerca de él.

Los ojos dorados se toparon con los castaños.

—¿Sa…Sango? —preguntó dudoso—. ¡¿Pero que diablos?

Sango saltó asustada y se hizo para atrás soltando un grito. Al escuchar esto, los demás se levantaron alarmados.

—¿Qué sucede? —les preguntó una preocupada Kagome, que inspeccionaba el lugar rápidamente.

La escena no era de gran ayuda; una Sango apenada, con el flequillo escondiéndole la mirada y balbuceando cosas sin sentido e InuYasha no ayudaba con esa cara de ''no entiendo nada''

—InuYasha… —la pelinegra lo miró—. ¿Qué le hiciste a Sango?

El chico no habló, aún se encontraba medio perdido.

—¿Sango? ¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó preocupado el monje.

Ella miró a Miroku y empezó a decir cosas sin sentido.

—InuYasha… tocar, yo… muy suaves… s-seda... Kagome dijo… quería probar... —balbuceó aún alterada por ser sorprendida

Todos entraron en estado de sorpresa, mientras que la rabia invadía al monje.

—¡Tú! —Miroku señaló enojado a InuYasha—. ¿Qué le hiciste a Sango?

Shippō, que se encontraba en el hombro de Kagomeme, miró sorprendido a InuYasha y después negó con la cabeza.

—InuYasha eres un tonto —todos lo miraron—, no tienes suficiente con tener a Kikyo, también quieres a Sango… te aprovechas de ella cuando nosotros estamos dormidos.

Con esas simples palabras Kagome se murió, a Miroku casi se le cae la quijada, Sango estaba sorprendida e InuYasha casi se le sale el corazón.

—¡Maldito mocoso, ven para acá! —gruñó InuYasha totalmente enrojecido de rabia y lanzándose en contra del inocente Shippō.

Pero se quedó estático ante el aura totalmente negra que rodeaba a Kagome. La pelinegra sólo apretaba los puños y sintió la rabia correrle por la sangre. InuYasha hubiera preferido morir, antes de ver la mirada que la chica le envió, una mirada llena de enojo, y, aunque fuera innecesario, también celos.

Aura totalmente oscura, más mirada amenazadora, era igual a su muerte.

—InuYasha… —Kagome dijo el nombre con un tono totalmente cínico—. Si no quieres que te mande al suelo, espero y me dejes en paz ¿ENTIENDES? —gritó totalmente enojada.

Obviamente el chico no se quedó callado, por lo que Kagome lo mandó a tragar tierra varias veces. InuYasha se estampó contra el piso. El suelo de la cabaña quedó totalmente destrozad, aunque creo que el pobre del medio demonio estaba más destrozado, o por lo menos se le había fracturado algún hueso.

Kagome salió de la cabaña hecha un rayo y totalmente enojada, refunfuñando cosas sobre lo idiota que podía llegar a ser InuYasha.

Sango, Miroku y Shippō se quedaron en silencio ante tal escenita, aunque ya eran comunes, todavía les lograba sorprender el gran carácter que Kagome podría llegar a tener.

El monje salió de su trance y le dirigió una mirada enfadada a Sango.

—Tenemos que hablar, seriamente —remarcó Miroku.

—¡Espere su excelencia! Esto es un malentendido —alegó Sango, tratando de alcanzarlo.

El monje la ignoró.

Después también salió de la cabaña. Pero no se olvidó de pasar por arriba del cuerpo de InuYasha y caminando con pisadas fuertes, para que al chico perro le doliera.

Cuando por fin el hechizo dejó de hacer efecto, el híbrido salió de la cabaña totalmente enojado —sin contar lo adolorido—, sólo para maldecir a Kagome y vengarse del maldito de Miroku, aunque también para tratar de arreglar el mal entendido, pero sinceramente, él tampoco entendía nada ¿Qué diablos había sido todos esos sucesos anteriores?

Shippō se quedó con la exterminadora, y ésta estaba totalmente sorprendida ante los últimos acontecimientos.

—Oye Sango, ¿qué fue lo que realmente pasó? —preguntó el inocente zorrito.

—Nada interesante, sólo tenía una extraña curiosidad —le respondió mientras se tocaba la frente. Desde varios días atrás que traía un dolor de cabeza muy fuerte y la cara muy caliente, casi le quemaba.

—Oh… ¡Qué bueno! Habíamos empezado a pensar que estabas enferma —exclamó emocionado.

—¡Hey Shippō! —la habló Sango cambiando de tema radicalmente, sintiéndose de pronto muy cansada y por no mentir, también un poco mareada.

—¿Sí?

—¿Crees que las pompas del monje Miroku sean redonditas y amplias? —preguntó la castaña inocentemente.

—¡¿Qué? —se hizo para atrás totalmente asustado—. ¡InuYasha, Kagome! ¡Ayuda! ¡Creo que Sango sí se enfermó! —corrió totalmente asustado hacia donde estaban sus amigos, pensando en que aún era muy pequeño para que lo traumaran.

—Oh… bueno —suspiró cansada—. Pero… ¿qué tan firmes y suaves serán las pompas de su excelencia? —se preguntó llevándose un dedo a la barbilla.

A la exterminadora le había picado el bicho de la curiosidad… otra vez, ahora sólo tenía que averiguar, cómo eran las pompas del monje.

Tres días después Sango empezó a empeorar, tenía curiosidad por todo; quería saber desde que se sentiría tocar los pies de la anciana Kaede, hasta saber cuántos vellos tenía Jaken en la piel —aunque no tuviera pelo—, y otras cosas más, que eran ideas totalmente absurdas.

Después de eso, la exterminadora enfermó, entonces todos se enteraron que había contraído algún tipo de fiebre rara. Kaede la curó con de hierbas medicinales y otros remedios.

Al final todo volvió a la normalidad, Sango se disculpó con todos por causar un gran mal entendido, Kagome y Miroku se disculparon con InuYasha por tratarlo mal y Shippō…

¿Por qué a Shippō le brillaban los ojos y miraba con emoción los pechos de Kagome?

A lo mejor y la fiebre se contagiaba.

* * *

¡Hola!

Ver a Sango tratando de tocarle las orejas a InuYasha realmente fue difícil… no me la imaginaba ante esa situación, pero lo único que se me ocurrió fue decir que estaba enferma.

Traté de exprimir mi cabeza para escribir algo decente, pero realmente no salió nada bueno (ahora entiendo por qué se llaman retos). Pero, me divertí escribiéndolo, es algo distinto a lo que siempre hago.

Bueno… soy abierta a críticas. Gracias por leer.

Lolli.


End file.
